Vida de una Matona
by OutLoud2004
Summary: La historia de una niña que desde sus 7 años la paso muy mal, conocio a los Vengadores que la vinieron a salvar, pero salvarla fue la peor decisión de sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

Introducción

En este fanfic conocerás a una pequeña niña que la paso muy mal desde sus 7 años, su nombre no te lo puedo decir ya que es confidencial, de hecho al publicar esta historia tal vez me maten, pero me inspire mucho que no pienso dejarla con menos de 10 capítulos.

FIN DE INTRODUCCIÓN

Capítulo 1:

Pistolas y anécdotas

(No me van a matar por escribir esto XD)

Cuando estaba muy pequeña me secuestraron, y mataron a mis padres enfrente de mi. Recuerdo que yo solo era una pequeña niña de 7 años. A mi hermano y a mi nos secuestraron y al matar a nuestros padres nos dijeron que tendríamos que olvidar todo o nos matarían. Yo pase toda la noche escribiendo mis recuerdos, así no me olvidaría de mi hermano, ni mi familia. Al día siguiente, nos llevaron a un cuarto con las paredes ensangrentadas, y nos golpearon muy fuerte la cabeza contra la pared. Mi hermano lo olvido todo, yo también, pero encontré lo que había hecho toda la noche, escribir mis recuerdos. Mi hermano olvido que yo era su hermana, pero logre que el recordara. Aun así no podíamos dejar que supieran que recordáramos por lo cual actuábamos como que si no supiéramos nada.

Hasta que un día nos separaron, me entrenaron para matar, nunca fui muy buen para hacerlo, no podía apuntar bien. En cambio, escuchaba rumores de que mi hermano era el que mejor sabia apuntar.

Cada año hacían algo llamada, día del aprendiz, el día en el que los expertos les enseñaban a los aprendices como hacerse experto, en ese día todo aprendiz se convertía en un gran experto.

A mi, por ser la peor en ese día me pusieron con el mejor.

Alto, yo se que se preguntaran ¿Por qué no se decisieron de mi si no sabia matar?

He aquí la respuesta: No lo hacían porque yo soy muy astuta, si lo combinaban con la pelea yo hubiese sido su arma letal humana. Lo cual me alagaba mucho pensar en eso, pero sabia que si me convertía en una experta en pelea me usarían. Y por eso nunca me esforzaba en aprender a pelear.

Nota de la Autora

esta historia se va a unir con los Vengadores, espero que te haya gustado el primer capítulo. =D Este capítulo fue corto porque fue más como una prueba a ver si a la gente le gusta, ya tengo el segundo capítulo escrito.


	2. ¡Aparecen los Vengadores!

hola mis lectores!

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, espero que este también les guste. Espero que me dejen sus sexys reviews para saber si les gusta!

Capítulo 2:

¡Aparecen los Vengadores!

(Se requiere leer capitulo pasado para entender mejor)

Hasta que un día me llevaron a un laboratorio, no sabía que hacer. Lo primero que vi fue el símbolo de HYDRA en grande. Me alarme, ellos me dijeron: "este es tu nuevo hogar, ya no tienes que entrenar, solo aguantar."

Solo pensé ¿que querrán decir con eso?

Meses después...

Era un día normal, mi amigo el científico me estaba inyectando mi dosis diaria de medicina para la experimentos que iban saliendo bien, yo siempre escuchaba a los otros científicos decir: " Esa niña es un milagro, ella ha sobrevivido a todos los experimentos, no nos podemos arriesgar a perderla."

Yo sabia que lo que me hacían era malo, pero no tenía las fuerzas para escapar.

Justo en el momento después de que me inyectaran la medicina. Llegaron unas personas que se hacían llamar los Vengadores y aquí continua mi infierno en la tierra:

Capitán América: Nat ve por los científicos, Clint ve por la niña ( pensando: ya que tu tienes hijos y sabes tratar con niños) Banner aplasta las maquinas que veas letales, Stark mira si tienen secretos en este lugar, los demás vamos a sacar a los niños del edificio a la par.

Todos menos Capitán América: ¡Ok! (No se me ocurrió nada mas)

Natasha: (pateando a todos los científicos que impedían que Clint agarrara a la niña y que querían atacar a Hulk)

Clint: Niña, ven conmigo te salvaré (Dijo esto mientras sacaba una navaja para quitar las ataduras que no habían)

Pausa:

Jajaja, no habían ataduras porque ella no tenía fuerzas para escapar.

Sigamos con el fanfic:

Yo le dije: _Aquí estoy bien, me tratan bien no se que están haciendo ustedes, que solo quieren destruir mi casa como unos villanos._

Clint: _Mira, aquí no estas bien, aquí solo morirás de tantos experimentos que te hacen, créeme vinimos a salvar a todos, no a dañarlos._

 _Justo cuando el dijo estas palabras guardando su navaja con cara de confusión me sentí poderosa como que si el activo mi energía y de pronto…_

 _ **CONTINUARA…..**_

 **Te deje en suspenso?**

 **Pues para que la actualice mas temprano dime todo en un review así podre saber a quienes les gusto y sus sugerencias para el fanfic. También quiero que escriban un superpoder en los reviews (es para el siguiente capitulo) pero eso si, que no sea uno que ya tenga un integrante de MARVEL, que sea original, yo tomare los mejores 3 y los verán en el siguiente capitulo, en total serán 4 poderes, porque yo también invento uno el cual será** _ **CAMBIAR DE FORMA**_ **ósea que ella va a poder transformarse en una PERSONA DE CUALQUIER EDAD. Ya me dejo de testamentos y ¡Escribe tu review! Eso si nada de pelearse de porque no puse el poder que dijo alguien y escogí el de el otro.**


End file.
